The present invention relates generally to a camming cleat or snubber device for securing or locking in place a length of line or rope to secure a boat or other such object to a dock or the like. Camming cleats are widely utilized in connection with sailboats and other water craft, and are normally mounted in place to be used for securing sheets or sails in a desired disposition, or alternatively may be used for mooring operations and the like.
In the past, camming cleats have been known and generally widely utilized for these purposes. Examples of such camming cleats are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,495, 1,243,105 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,393. Other examples of camming cleats are available as well.